criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Laura Bailey
This page is about the actor. For the character from a one-shot campaign, see Laura Bailey (character). ) Mississippi |died = |nationality = American |profession = *Voice actress *Voice director |critroleworks = |twitter = @LauraBaileyVO |instagram = laurabaileyvo |facebook = |youtube = |website = https://www.laurabaileyvo.com/ }} Laura Dawn Bailey is a voice actor who plays the character Jester Lavorre on Critical Role. She played the character Vex'ahlia in the first campaign. At the beginning of the first campaign, Laura wanted to be a rogue, but Liam O'Brien beat her to it when asked what classes they wanted to be. Vex'ahlia later multi-classed as a rogue, and both Liam and Vax'ildan were proud of her for it. Laura and Liam played the twins Vex and Vax, which they decided on after finding out they share the same birthday, May 28. While creating their character backgrounds, they spent 3 hours at a diner establishing their story. Her character was known for winking at other characters, how much she cared for her ranger companion bear Trinket, and how good she was at bargaining. Travis Willingham, who played Grog in the first campaign, is married to Laura in real life. After Grog slapped Trinket's butt during one session, sending Trinket through a room full of traps, Laura "supposedly" made Travis sleep on the couch that night when they went home. She made the first dice roll on stream—an intelligence roll of 18 to find out if dwarves keep the same business schedule as humans. She was also the first player to roll a 1—while attempting to convince the tavern crowd that she should replace Balgus in a fight against Trinket. She was known for forgetting to cast Hunter's Mark before attacking in combat, prompting her fellow players to write "Hunter's Mark" on the chalkboard that she faced. Laura's Player Characters Main Storyline * Vex'ahlia, half-elf ranger/rogue (The Campaign of Vox Machina) * Jester Lavorre, tiefling cleric (Campaign 2) One-Shots and Special Episodes * Juniper "Stinky Jules" Lanley ( ) * Laura Bailey (character), human rogue ( and ) * Devan Bluebutton, halfling sorcerer ( ) * Arburuk the Unbreakable ( and ) * Laura Bailey (vampire) ( and ) * Greldamine Clypso, gnome mage ( ) * Izzy, raccoon ( ) * The Midnight Maven ( ) Episodes DMed by Laura * Trivia * In "[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=etl_JrzCyO4 Critical Role Escapes the Evil Sorcerer's Lair]" Laura was called "Grabby McGrabgrab" due to her tendency to snatch clues out of the hands of her partners. * On Talks Machina, the host Brian Wayne Foster likes to "#ThankMyGuests" with names that are either mispronounced or wordplay that sounds close to their names. Here are the names for Laura Bailey so far: ** Lauren Bailey ** Lauren Billy ** Layra Bundie ** Lauren Bundy ** Gloria Bay Leaf ** Fedora Maybe ** Floral Gravy ** Lore of Gravy ** Aura Melee ** Laura Croft: Broom Raider ** Recorded Daily ** Lord Have Bail Money ** Ghostin' Lately ** Loving Pastries ** Traveler Save Me ** Loving The Baby ** Mom And Baby ** Low Heals Ragey * Hours before the livestream of , Laura tweeted a D&D character sheet for "Baby Willingham", announcing her pregnancy.Laura tweeted a photo to announce her pregnancy (source). * On June 28 2018, 4 hours before the livestream of , Laura gave birth to her and Travis's son, Ronin. Travis tweeted a photo to announce the name of their son, which Laura retweeted (source). * For both Campaigns 1 and 2, Laura Bailey has had to forego her initial Class choices for another party member. For Campaign 1 she wanted Vex'ahlia to be a Rogue but Liam O'Brien beat her to the punch so she switched to a Ranger, later multiclassing into a Rogue. For Campaign 2 she wanted Jester to be a Warlock but let Travis Willingham take the Class at his request before settling on making her character a Cleric. External Links * Critical Role's Laura Bailey: Twinning the game (October 15, 2015) * Critical Role's Laura Bailey: Where you've heard her before (February 2, 2016) References Art: Category:People Category:Cast Category:Dungeon Masters